


Keeping Warm in the Winter

by Antievil



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, all the charcters, and all the ships, will probably show up at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antievil/pseuds/Antievil
Summary: A bunch of loosely connected Zarmei drabbles that I ended up writing.





	1. Coats Not Required

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. There hasn't been much Zarmei stuff written so I took it upon my self to write my own, but it's my first time writing. Enjoy and feel free to leave suggestions and/or prompts.

    “Zarya? I don’t understand how you can fight in the cold wearing so little.” The small Chinese climatologist was not feeling the cold Russian wind while they waited for their pick up, but she was wearing layers of coats.

     “I’ll tell you my secret.” The large Russian smiled at her, “If you give me your coat.”  
  
     Mei blushed and stuttered which made Zarya laugh.

     “I grew up in Siberia. This nice warm Russian breeze compared to what I’m used to.”  
  
      A blue streak came towards them, Tracer blinking up to them interrupting.  
  
     “‘Ello girls. Wotcher talking ‘bout?” The tiny Brit was jumping around.  
  
     “You not burn off enough energy during mission tiny one?” Zarya watched her moving constantly. Hyper is the usual word that comes to mind with her, but it seemed different this time.

     “It’s bloody well freezing, and I’m not bundled up as Mei or as crazy as you. Wearing a bloody tank top out here. Almost as impractical as Widow’s damn body suit.”  
  
     “My arms distract you as much as her ass?” Zarya winked and flexed her arms.  
  
    “Look ‘ere love. It’s hard not to be distracted when you see an ass that nice. And I ain’t like the docs. Looking like you can bench press me ain’t my type.” Mei flushed and glared at the young pilot, wishing she could either freeze her or hide in her ice block for the rest of the flight.  
  
    “Which doctor like-” Zarya started to ask, but the team’s evac chose that moment to Mei thanked every celestial being she could think of that the muscular Russian did not see her reaction.  
     
    Tracer ran into the plane, screaming about heating and damning the existence of snow. Zarya sighed.  
  
    “Damn, I win fifty dollar if Mercy likes Pharah.” Zarya commented. “Omnic monk not so bad once I learned he runs betting pools.”  
  
    “Bastion has a great green thumb for a robot that becomes a turret.” Mei told her. “Maybe you guys could grow vodka potatoes together.”  
   
    “Did you tell joke?” Zarya laughed loudly. “Good joke, my tiny bear.” The Russian patted her on the back and walked into the plane, chuckling.  
  
    “My tiny bear?” Mei was rooted in place, redder than a sunburn, with a dopey smile on her face.  
  
    “Doc let’s go!” Tracer yelled from inside the plane, startling Mei who rushed into the plane.


	2. Combination Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and things are learned.

    Winston, Pharah, Zarya, Mei, Bastion, Symmetra, and Lucio were gathered around a table, blueprints, maps, notes and files scattered around.

    “While we are in the courtyard, it is expected that an ambush will happen. We have a few counters in place. Pharah, you’re on aerial recon. Bastion, you’ll be set up in this gazebo, Symmetra, we want your turrets on the south entrance and a portal in the building across from Bastion’s position." Winston pointed at spots around a holographic map. "If worse comes to worse, Zarya, Mei we have worked out this interesting strategy.”  

    “Please, do explain.” Symmetra asked, looking unimpressed.

    “Don’t be rude.” Mei scolded the architect. “But I am interested in hearing this idea.”

    “Zarya’s graviton needs to be tethered to a solid surface, we have already discovered this, but what Jac- I mean Soldier 76 has proposed is that Mei creates and ice wall off a cliff. For example, the spot your evac is at. The Omnic Crisis created a large crater that the locals never got around to fixing, instead they put up a shallow wall.”

    “So, she builds wall over cliff, I shoot graviton, enemies fall into hole, da?” Zarya asked in clarification.

    “Simply put but yes. Lucio, you could also push enemies into the hole- crater. As long as you are careful and do not fall in yourselves, these strategies could be a major advantage.”

    “Put enemies in hole do not fall in hole.” Zarya deadpanned.

    “Once again yes.” The Lunar gorilla sighed. 

    “Winston, say things just. English is still not my best.” “Maybe Mei would be willing to help you. She seems to have learnt well.” Pharah rolled her eyes, secretly crossing her fingers. She was not losing three hundred dollars if she could help it.

    “Yeah Mei! You should totally help her out! ” Lucio smiled at them, hoping one of them would notice the mutual attraction, pun not intended.

    “We could go test this out on cliff here. Amari owes me a favor, and with her raptor suit she will not die when she falls.” Zarya smiled at Mei, hoping that she wouldn’t be rejected.

    “That sounds like a good time, maybe while we wait for the graviton to charge up I can help you with your English?” Mei chuckled and scratched her head nervously. “Da! That sounds great.” Step one complete both of them thought. The rest of the room were hoping that they would win the base wide bet that was going on.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    “So how did I get roped into this Aleks?” Fareeha stood near the edge of the watch point in her full Raptora suit.

    “You are good friend and want to help improve teamwork da?” Zarya was leaning on her particle cannon in a simple muscle tank and cargo pants.

    “And to do this I have to let myself be dropped off cliffs repeatedly?”

    “Da. You owe me for-” Fareeha stammered and cut her off which made the Russian smile. “Do not worry. You will not owe me after this.”

    “Hiya guys.” Mei happily greeted the two, wearing her usual jacket. “Thank you for doing this Fareeha.”

    “No problem Mei, I enjoy flying, and losing bets apparently.” Zarya laughed and “lightly” slapped Fareeha’s back playfully, only staying upright by bracing herself on her rocket launcher.

    “One moment please.” Zarya carefully set her cannon down, her arms rippling with the weight, which Mei greatly appreciated, but for the first time the doctor saw the heavy scarring on the weightlifter’s hands. Zarya could feel Mei’s eyes on her hands and blushed, quickly pulling on her gloves and grabbing the cannon.

    “Let us get to work! Amari, to the cliff.” Zarya nudged the Egyptian with her particle cannon.

    “Mei whenever you are ready.”

    “Sorry about this Fareeha.” Mei said apologetically as she built the wall.

    “Don’t worry Mei, you are not hurting me.” Fareeha waved off the apology as she walked towards the cliff.

    “She’d probably like that more. Would give her a reason to visit Doctor Ziegler.” Zarya joked. The two laughed as a scarlet blush stood out from the blue of the Raptora suit.

    “Angela would love to give you a thorough check up Fareeha.” Mei teased the slightly younger, or is it older? Thoughts started racing through Mei's mind, taking her back to the Ecopoint.

    Zarya noticed the integrity of the wall was dropping quicker than usual and threw her graviton on it. The wall shattered just before it could latch on, and the gravity bomb fell harmlessly into the water. The two women looked at the usually cheery climatologist only to see a dark and far away look. As soldiers they recognized this look, and realized what Mei was likely thinking about.

    “Mei,” Zarya said softly, breaking her trance, “Why don’t you go rest now, we can practice later.”

    The small doctor’s hung her head, her face red in embarrassment and shame. Unable to look at the soldiers she nodded and quickly went inside. Zarya wanted to follow her retreat, sad for the doctor and frustrated that she didn't know how to help. The frustration quickly turned into anger and her whole body tensed.

    Fareeha removed her helmet, and place a hand on the large Russian’s arm.

    “Need to spar?”

    “You just want me to accidentally hurt you so you can see Ziegler.” Zarya rolled her eyes and motioned towards the gym. “Do not try little hawk.”

    “Little? I can understand the hawk thing, but I am not little!” Fareeha grumbled as she followed along joking and flexing in an attempt to distract her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came up with this arc randomly and need to write the next bit which should hopefully happen soon.   
> Leave prompts in the comments or my tumblr, which is also antievil. Thank you for reading!


End file.
